


One Tiresome Afternoon

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: It was supposed to be lively party, but the weather got in the way.Now it just ends with a lot of cuddling.





	One Tiresome Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 293 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> For Christmas I did 1 hour Ficlits for the entire weekend. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. 
> 
> The first of the second batch. The prompt was to write a cuddle fic, so I hope you'll enjoy. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

It should have been a fun get together with all their friends, but it turned into a dreary day and Yuuri fears it might even be the worst idea he's ever had. He looks over to the couch in the living room to see both Seung-Gil and Yura very actively ignoring one another by being engrossed by their phones. 

He wish Phichit was here, but he was sleeping of the cold he picked up during his flight and Victor just left to take Mila back to her place as it's simply raining to much to make her walk home. 

Yuuri takes the last plate and rinses it off before putting it down in the sink for Victor to wash later. His eyes glide to the window, hoping that Victor's years of experience in driving in Russian weather will bring him back safely.

“Can you like stop sighing. It's not your fault the weather this week sucks, weather does that sometimes.” Yura looks over the head rest of the couch with a small huff. “If anyone has a right to sigh it's me. First Lilia has to leave me here for the entire week because some of her students are performing in Moskow, and then the only person I can stand can't come because of family issues.”

“Is everything you ever say just another way to complain, or do you even know how to be anything but violent?” Seung-Gil doesn't even look up from his phone when he addresses Yura, who does not take it very well.

“At least I have the ability to show some emotions. I know you and Phichit are like friends or such and you barely cracked a smile when he came in. You didn't even shook his hand, let alone hug him.” 

Yuuri rubs his temples, he's known Yura long enough to know where this is going, and he doesn't even know where to start to diffuse it. He really wished Victor was here. 

“Yes because you ran up to him and hugged him. It was heartwarming.” 

“Are you mocking me? Phichit has a cold, of course I didn't hug him. I have three exhibitions coming up in the next few weeks, I'm not going to risk doing them with a dripping nose.” 

Seung-Gil snickers. “And here I thought it was because it's impossible to hug somebody violently.” 

“I can hug anybody any way that I want. Don't you dare tempt me.” Yura bristles, slowly rising from the couch. “Plus you were there when Katsudon turned into a hugmonster, don't tell me that wasn't violently.” 

Both of them are looking at Yuuri know who is feeling a bit put on display with the current topic. 

“Uhm, I'm going to check on Phichit maybe he feels good enough to have some soup now.” 

Yuuri will not admit he might have fled the room, the events of him running around hugging everyone being at the front of his mind. He knocks on the door before opening it, even if it's their own guest room, seeing Phichit looking at the door a bit blurry.

“Hey buddy. How are you feeling? Think you are good enough to maybe have some soup later on. It won't be freshly made but it will warm you up and fill your tummy.”  
Phichit scrunches his nose and shakes his head slowly. It hurts Yuuri to see him sick like this, it never happened often but back in Detroit there was one thing that always helped to make him feel better.

“Do you want me to join you for a bit so that we can hug to make you get better faster?” 

Phichit's reaction is to pull up the blankets and scoot back to make some more room. Yuuri snuggles under the covers with him, Phichit snuggles his head against his shoulder, his arms around his waist, and a contented sigh comes from the both of them. 

“I've missed being with you like this. I love cuddling with Victor,” Phichit's shoulders shake from the chuckle he coughs out “I know, the thought that I can say that I cuddle with Victor Nikiforov on a nearly daily basis, it's so weird.” 

Yuuri snuggles closer to Phichit. “I still love cuddling you though. It's different, but still so very good.” 

When Victor finally comes back to the apartment a full hour later he finds two of their guest on the couch together, in a position he can't determine if they were hugging or fighting when sleep drop by and took over, and after looking in the guest room he finds his Love asleep and all cuddled up with his bestie who gives him a cheeky smile before snuggling in tighter and falling right asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
